Booster amplifiers are bi-directional amplifiers used for increasing the sensitivity and power output of cell phones and other devices that are communicating through them. The use of a booster amplifier, however, may disrupt cellular systems of both the network through which the device is communicating and other cellular networks that the device is not communicating through.
The potentially adverse effects of a booster amplifier can result in situations where other devices are dropped or disconnected or in situations that interfere with the operation of base stations in a wireless network. A booster amplifier, for example, may begin to self-oscillate. This condition often results in noise that can cause interference in the cellular system. With the introduction of newer cellular and wireless technologies, there is a need to prevent devices operating in the various networks from interfering in the networks. At the same time, there is a need to enhance the ability of a device to effectively communicate in their respective networks.